Different take on Durarara A-Z
by ATormentedAngel
Summary: All about Izaya and Shizuo during high school. One has just learned that he doesn't hate the other quite as much as he thought. Hope you read this, and review. The rating might change depending on how the rest of the story flows. Probably going to get a little angsty and hurt/comfort. So. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Durarara A-Z **

**AN: So I've seen people do these before, and I decided to do one myself. Hope you guys like it and write a REVIEW. So, here I go.**

**IMPORTANT TO PLOT: Shizuo is 17 and Izaya is 16. They go to the same school in Ikebukuro, and are in the same grade, juniors. The italics are for their personal thoughts. **

Accepting- to regard as true, believe in.

Shizuo P.O.V.

I hate Orihara Izaya. It's understood by everyone that the feeling is mutual. There isn't enough room in Ikebukuro for the two of us to coexist. I can't wait for the day when I can successfully kill the flea, and have the peace I've longed for since we first met. I could finally settle down, get a normal job, and not have to worry about trying to protect the innocent citizens of Ikebukuro from that lunatic flea.

* * *

Izaya P.O.V.

I used to hate Shizuo; our rivalry was the thing of legends. Everyone in Ikebukuro knew to steer clear of either of us because odds were that we'd soon be fighting. Our reputations preceded us, and left the citizens wary of our involvement in anything. But everything has changed.

I don't know when it started, but my feelings for Shizuo evolved into something else, something unsettling and strange. I don't hate Shizuo anymore; on the contrary, I love him. Everything about Shizuo used to piss me off, but now it's endearing. I can't believe the vast change that overcame me, but I'm forced to accept it. I denied my feelings for the longest time, passing it off as admiration for Shizuo's skills, but then it became too obvious. My dreams were filled with Shizuo, my thoughts always revolved around him.

I can't afford for Shizuo to know about this; that would destroy our current relationship. Even if it is based on hate, at least we interact. At least Shizuo would still be around, though we're always fighting. Each time we meet, it's harder and harder to fight Shizuo, to potentially harm the man I inadvertently fell in love with. I started avoiding Shizuo, unable to bear the confrontations, the words of hate flowing from his mouth, effortlessly rolling off his tongue and falling from his lips.

The man seriously hates my guts, and there's nothing I can do about it. If I admit my true feelings, Shizuo will alienate himself from me, and we'd never meet again. That's something that can't happen. I couldn't bear to be separated from Shizuo, so I resolved to observe him from a distance. That way I can have my fill of Shizuo, without the fighting, shouting, or hating.

* * *

Shizuo P.O.V.

I noticed that Izaya no longer came around anymore. I don't know the reason, but I'm finally starting to relax. I still won't completely let my guard down, but I took up a job bartending to earn some extra cash now that I have some down time. It's rough to be underage and watch everyone else drinking and partying around me without being able to partake in the festivities myself, but I need to stay sharp in case the flea comes around.

With this thought in mind, I keep roaming Ikebukuro every night, searching for traces of Izaya; any clues to point to the flea being back in town. Izaya stopped coming to school, not that he used too much anyway, what with all the threats he received from gangs and such. It wasn't that Izaya was afraid, but he didn't want to start a scene. _Wait, what am I thinking about? Why am I defending the flea? He probably is afraid of me or some other gang beating him up, and losing the reputation he painstakingly established. Hmm, that'd be interesting to watch him lose all his persuasive power over the city._

Anyway, Izaya's always been a truant. He got away with it by blackmailing the officers at school, but the teachers are beginning to notice. Soon, even blackmail won't be sufficient to keep them from storming his house and dragging him to remedial classes. He may be a delinquent, but he's a genius and when he shows up, the school's overall scores are boosted, so the teachers want him there for exams. I on the other hand, could care less about his supposed genius. I bust my butt at school trying to keep my grades up while maintaining my cool image, and spend all my free time studying for exams.

I want to go to college; get away from this city and the people in it. Too many of them are afraid of me, and refuse to come anywhere near me. It makes it really hard to interact with people normally, and it's probably the reason why my communication skills are so bad. It's part of the reason why Izaya and I are always fighting. Back when we first met in junior high, I said something stupid and pissed him off. I can't even remember what it was anymore, but I guess he was so offended that it's carried on until now. It's sad that I don't remember what our fight is about, but every time I see him, I get new fuel for my ongoing rage.

It's like he does things to specifically piss me off. We always clash. We've never had a civil conversation, and I feel like we never will. Ah well. I still hate him for attacking me the day we first met. Even if I insulted him, that never gave him a right to pull a knife on me. I was unprepared for his vicious swing, so he managed to swipe me and cut up my favorite shirt. It might seem petty, but that was the shirt my little brother gave to me on my birthday the year he died.

My brother saved up all his money to buy that shirt. He was hit by a drunk driver, and died three days later in the hospital. The doctors gave him morphine, but they say he was still in immense pain. He was awake until the end, and was always trying to comfort me. He told not to try and get revenge, to leave it to the law, and that's what I did. The flea had no way of knowing what he'd done to my most precious shirt, but it still doesn't excuse his actions. Thinking about it is making me really want to bash his face in right now.

It might not fix my shirt or bring my brother back, but it will relieve some of my stress, and fulfill my wish for peace. With him gone, I could finally let my guard down. Yes, I have to find him.

* * *

**This is the new edited version. Kathysweet told me it was hard to read without any breaks in the paragraphs, so i tried to add some so that it would flow reasonably well. Thanks for the review, hope you all like the change. More edits. Gonna add the break line before the author notes now. Thanks for your imput Dreiks. :)**

Hope you all like it. Please review. Until next time. ATormentedAngel out.


	2. Chapter 2

Durarara A-Z

**AN: So here's another chapter. Gonna add breaks to start out with this time, lol. SO . . . Everyone write me reviews. I love hearing from the people who read my works. Nothing will offend me, so tell me everything that's wrong or right with my works. I'll try to update every weekend, or every other weekend depending on how busy I am with school and such. Don't hold me to that. Hope you all stick with this story till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Devil's Corner is a club I made up off the top of my head. It might have come from somewhere else, and I'm not trying to steal anyone's idea, so yeah don't hate on it. If it did come from somewhere, please tell me, and I will give the rightful owners credit.s**

Bittersweet- pleasure alloyed with pain

Izaya P.O.V.

I've been out of school for a while now. The teachers are starting to breathe down my neck, but I just can't bring myself to go back. My seat is, of course, right next to Shizuo's because honestly, where else could they possibly put us? The whole class is alphabetized, except for us. We always end up sitting next to each other, and no one else seems to find that odd. I'd call it stroke of luck, but it's more like the fiery depths of hell for me. I have to sit next to my love interest all day every day, and I can't so much as twitch toward him without him glaring me down and raising his fists. I can't bear the resent and hate that he shows toward me, rolling off him in waves.

Watching how he interacts with the patrons at _The Devil's Corner_, the strip club where he works, is starting to piss me off. He isn't particularly friendly to them, but he shows more of an interest and enjoyment when conversing with them than he ever has to me in all our conversations put together.

I never thought I would be the possessive type, but seeing him move on with his life, slowly getting more sociable, is grating on my last nerves. I am about to burst, and even I don't want to see what will happen when I lose control. I don't know what to do. I can't confront him, he doesn't know how I feel, and I can't let it go because it's slowly tearing my apart. I think I'm going to eventually lose my mind. I would rather die than have him ignore and eventually forget about me.

* * *

Shizuo P.O.V.

I don't think Izaya will be coming around anymore. It's been two months since I've seen him. I've found a routine, a pattern of sorts that I can settle into. I think my social skills are slowly but surely getting better. Now that the flea is gone, a lot of stress has left my life, and I've haven't gotten into any fights. With my reputation within society and school improving, people are actually starting to approach me. I thought that would never happen.

It is kind of . . . lonely? . . . No, unsettling to see the empty desk next to me every day. I wonder what would have led him to leave. Nothing readily comes to mind. He had enemies, but none that he couldn't handle. He made sure he always had some trick up his sleeve. I can't believe that my archrival would be such a coward as to run away from some petty street gangs. If he was that kind of pathetic person, I would be strangely . . . disappointed.

I am slightly put off that he ran away, so that I don't get my chance to finish him off once and for all. I enjoy my life now, but it's a sort of bittersweet satisfaction that came with the peace I have in my life right now. I never thought I'd not have the chance to exact my revenge. It never crossed my mind that he would not be here for me to duel with. As much as I tried to run him out of town, I never thought it would actually work.

I've started to notice that people are gradually forgetting about the flea. As more time passes, even I am starting to have trouble remembering our past fights. I never thought I'd see the day that Izaya's infamous reputation would start to fade, but other violent, rebel delinquents are starting to replace his record of misdeeds.

* * *

Izaya P.O.V.

The worst thing is happening. People are forgetting me. I don't know why this always happens, but when I leave for an extended period of time, people's memories of me become hazy. My own parents forgot about me when I moved here to come to school. I went home for winter break one year, and they thought I was a stranger. If that can happen to my own parents, I guess it's no surprise when everyone else follows suit.

I guess I just thought Shizuo would be different; that his hate for me would counteract the effects, but apparently not. I watch him stare at my desk in confusion, as if he's trying to remember who sat there and why they weren't there anymore. The teachers are coming by less and less to recruit me for exams.

My heart's breaking in two. Soon, I won't be able to repair the damage of so much neglect. I've starting becoming suicidal. I hate to admit my own weakness, but I fear for my own wellbeing. Without help, I'm sure to end up dead. It's pathetic. My whole life has come to nothing more than this. I never wanted this to happen, but I can't stop it. No matter what I do now, no one will ever remember in the end.

* * *

So, that wraps up another chapter. It's kinda short compared to some people's stories, but compiled together, I think this series will get to be pretty long. Hope you enjoyed it and will write a review. What will happen next? I guess we'll all have to wait and see. If you have any plot suggestions or changes, let me know; otherwise, have a good day. **ATormentedAngel out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Durarara C

**AN: There's a fight scene in this one. It might not be very accurate, since I have never had any training, and I haven't ever gotten into a fight myself. This is gonna be mildly gory, so skip to the next chapter if you are squeamish. It will be the same as this one, but without the intenseness. So I always appreciate reviews.** **Enjoy the chapter.**

**WARNING: Rating changed because of fighting, and blood. **

Cynical- Believing that people are motivated by self-interest; distrustful of human sincerity or integrity.

Izaya P.O.V.

I decided to confront Shizuo. It's a last ditch effort. I need to see if I can get him to remember me. If he doesn't, I don't know what else to do. I don't know what else to do. He's the one who knew me the best, who had the most memories of me. Without him, I'm lost. I feel so pitiful; I've never been this low. When I walk around Ikebukuro, no one recognizes me. No one acknowledges that I used to rule this town, manipulating them like the pawns they are. The reason for my outrageous actions was to prevent this from happening, but even my infamous reputation has diminished. My daredevil fights with Shizuo have all but been forgotten.

If people thought I was reckless and cynical before, they wouldn't believe my behavior now. I stopped eating a week ago, but I still drink water to stay alive; I don't have the will to starve myself. I just can't find the energy to eat, and I'm not hungry anyway. I'm getting into more fights than ever; just picking random gang members to challenge. I normally win, but when I lose, they don't kill me. If they know who I actually was and what I'd done to them, there is no way they'd let me go so easily. I kinda miss the old days when everyone feared me, and I always had to watch my back. Now, I'm lucky if they even accept my challenge to fight, let alone have them take me seriously.

Maybe I spoke to soon. My mind has a tendency to wander, and I can't focus on the fight I'm currently in. The guy got a solid uppercut to my jaw in, and I stumbled back. I kicked him in the stomach, but he hardly flinched. He charged me, and I fell back with him straddling my chest. My head snapped back, hitting the pavement, and I felt blood immediately start to pool. I knew head wounds always bleed excessively, so I wasn't too worried. I threw him off, but stumbled getting up. My vision swam; I ignored it. I lashed out, but my fist swung wide, just barely clipping his jaw. It wasn't enough to deter him.

He jumped me, and I fell again, landing heavily on my right arm. I thought I was still alright, but my strength was failing me as I tried to push him off. Pain shot up through my arm, stealing my breath away and making my nauseous. It wasn't until he started strangling me that I really started to panic. I couldn't buck him off. This wasn't the plan. I still have yet to face Shizuo one last time. I couldn't die, not now.

My vision started to fade to black, but I felt a sharp prick, jerking me back to consciousness. The guy had taken one hand off my throat, and somehow grabbed a knife. I hadn't even realized it until he cut through my shirt. He began to slowly drag the tip down my bare chest, crimson blood swelling around the wound. I could only watch in horror as he made more deep cuts, my brain scrambling to grasp how this situation had taken such a drastic turn.

I franticly pushed him away now that his grip around my throat had loosened. I sat up as he fell off me, inadvertently pushing the blade farther into my body. I couldn't hold on to consciousness much longer, but I still had enough thought to rip the blade out and shove it deep into his arm. I knew that I'd lost a significant amount of blood. It dimly registered, but there was nothing I could do. My body felt like lead, dragging me into the darkness. I distantly heard a voice calling out, and I desperately hoped the man was here to help me, or that he would at least call the police. With that last thought, I ungracefully passed out, falling into the arms of the unknown stranger.

* * *

This was pretty short, but I had some free time and no homework to do today. This was not where I was going to go with this story, but it just kinda flowed out onto the page. I hope you all like it. I'd love to hear any suggestions about the plot or improvements I could make. Have a good day, **ATormentedAngel out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Durarara C-**PG version**

**AN: This is the edited version. I will have a summary of the fight, without the intenseness of the real version. Anyway, I always appreciate reviews.** **Enjoy the chapter.**

Cynical- Believing that people are motivated by self-interest; distrustful of human sincerity or integrity.

Izaya P.O.V.

I decided to confront Shizuo. It's a last ditch effort. I need to see if I can get him to remember me. If he doesn't, I don't know what else to do. He's the one who knew me the best, who had the most memories of me. Without him, I'm lost. I feel so pitiful; I've never been this low. When I walk around Ikebukuro, no one recognizes me. No one acknowledges that I used to rule this town, manipulating them like the pawns they are. The reason for my outrageous actions was to prevent this from happening, but even my infamous reputation has diminished. My daredevil fights with Shizuo have all but been forgotten.

If people thought I was reckless and cynical before, they wouldn't believe my behavior now. I stopped eating a week ago, but I still drink water to stay alive. I just can't find the energy to eat, and I'm not hungry anyway; I don't have the will to starve myself to death. I'm getting into more fights than ever; just picking random gang members to challenge. I normally win, but when I lose, they don't kill me. If they know who I actually was and what I'd done to them, there is no way they'd let me go so easily. I kinda miss the old days when everyone feared me, and I always had to watch my back. Now, I'm lucky if they even accept my challenge to fight, let alone have them take me seriously.

Maybe I spoke to soon. My mind has a tendency to wander, and I can't focus on the fight I'm currently in. The guy got a solid uppercut to my jaw in, and I stumbled back. I kicked him in the stomach, but he hardly flinched. He charged me, and I fell back with him straddling my chest. My head snapped back, hitting the pavement, and I knew that the wound was probably bad. Shaking my head to clear my vision, I threw him off me, but I stumbled getting up. My vision swam; I ignored it. I lashed out, but my fist swung wide, just barely clipping his jaw. It wasn't enough to deter him.

He jumped me, and I fell again, landing heavily on my right arm. I thought I was still alright, but my strength was failing me as I tried to push him off. Pain shot up through my arm, stealing my breath away and making my nauseous. It wasn't until he started strangling me that I really started to panic. I couldn't buck him off. This wasn't the plan. I still have yet to face Shizuo one last time. I couldn't die, not now.

My vision started to fade to black, but I felt a sharp prick, jerking me back to consciousness. The guy had taken one hand off my throat, and somehow grabbed a knife. I hadn't even realized it until he cut through my shirt. He managed to inflict damage upon me, as I watched in horror, my brain scrambling to grasp how this situation had taken such a drastic turn.

I franticly pushed him away now that his grip around my throat had loosened. I won the fight, barely, but I was not unscathed. I had several lacerations of my chest and my right arm was numb, hanging useless at my side. I was close to losing consciousness; I knew that I'd lost a significant amount of blood. It dimly registered, but there was nothing I could do. My body felt like lead, dragging me into the darkness. I distantly heard a voice calling out, and I desperately hoped the man was here to help me, or that he would at least call the police. With that last thought, I ungracefully passed out, falling into the arms of the unknown stranger.

* * *

This was pretty short, but I had some free time and no homework to do today. This was not where I was going to go with this story, but it just kinda flowed out onto the page. I hope you all like it. I'd love to hear any suggestions about the plot or improvements I could make. If you read both versions, let me know which was better and if I changed the second one to much. Have a good day, **ATormentedAngel out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Durarara A-Z**

**AN: Hello everyone. It's been forever since I last posted anything. Sorry about that. I had a huge group essay to finish, and I was the group leader. The people in my group would not work with me, so I had to fix most of their work. What a pain. Anyway, here is the next installment of my weird, impulsive story. Bet you can't guess who the mysterious stranger is.**

* * *

Depression- severe despondency and dejection, accompanied by feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy. A condition of mental disturbance, typically with lack of energy and difficulty in maintaining concentration or interest in life.

Shizuo P.O.V.

"Izaya!" I yelled his name, as I watched him sway. He looked ready to collapse at any moment. It happened in slow motion; I watched him fall, as I tried to make it in time to catch him. His head was inches from the pavement as my hand swooped underneath it. It was a close save, but I pulled him up. "Izaya, Izaya. Wake up. You have to stay awake. Oh God, there's so much blood. You gotta wake up. You can't close your eyes. Damn. W-What should I do?"

I watched as his eyes fluttered, but remained closed. He looked so pale, white as a sheet and just as ghostly. He had never looked so frail. I always thought of him as tough and strong, but seeing him like this made me realize just how fragile humans truly are.

Izaya P.O.V.

I heard a voice calling my name, which puzzled me. No one should remember me by now. It had been to long since I'd last interacted with people who actually knew my identity. It must be a dream, a wonderful dream my subconscious dredged up to distract me from the situation happening around me. I hoped that guy got hit by a car trying to escape. It would serve him right. I tried to move, to sit up, but that tiny movement maxed out my pain tolerance levels. I felt myself losing consciousness; I let myself go back into the darkness away from the pain.

Shizuo P.O.V.

I was starting to get worried. Izaya wasn't waking up. He was twitching, but when I peeled up his eyelids, his pupils didn't react. I could hear the faint sounds of an ambulance getting closer. Thank God someone had had the forethought to call for medical assistance. My thoughts had been focused solely on Izaya. Why was the ambulance so fucking slow? They should be here by now. It had been forever since I watched him get stabbed. No one could lose that much blood and still be okay.

I felt myself being pushed aside by men in uniforms. Nothing seemed to register except for Izaya. They put him on a stretcher and started wheeling him away. I had to stay with him. I grabbed someone's arm and got right up in their face. "I have to go with him. I have too. Do you understand me? You better fucking let me go with him."

The poor man tried to pass me off to someone else, but I had firmly latched onto him. He looked at me uneasily and asked, "Are you a relative?"

I nodded. "I'm his cousin." It was a blatant lie, but the man accepted it with a wince. I knew he could tell that we were of different nationalities, but he didn't question it. I figured his was smart enough to know not to mess with an angry me. Most everyone stayed away when I got into their personal bubble.

I hopped into the ambulance with Izaya and the EMT's. They threw each other questioning glances, but no one said anything. They were too worried about Izaya. They started hooking him up to machines, taking his pulse, and such. I had no idea what they were doing, and it frustrated me to no end.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, they were giving Izaya CPR. He was in bad shape, and they wouldn't let me go with him. It seems they'd found out I wasn't his relative. I was allowed to fill out the paperwork since no one could get a hold of his parents. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd disowned him and had completely forgotten about him.

After waiting for five hours, I was starting to get depressed. No one would tell what the hell was happening, and they wouldn't answer any questions about how he was doing. I found it frustrating to be so close to him, but unaware of whether he was even alive or not.

* * *

Okay people, what'd you think? I would love reviews; it helps me gain inspiration to know people actually read me stuff. Anyway, I'll update again. **ATormentedAngel out.** Lol.


End file.
